The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars
The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars is a 1998 direct-to-video film based on the children's book of the same name by Thomas M. Disch, as well as the film made from the same author. Like the book, the film is a sequel to The Brave Little Toaster. The film was distributed by Walt Disney Home Video. It was the third film in the series, but was completed and released before the second film The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue. Plot Rob and his girlfriend Chris have married and now have a baby son named Robbie who plays with Toaster, Blanky, Lampy, Radio, and Kirby just like his father did when he was little (I See a New You). The appliances make it their prime directive to make sure nothing happens to Robbie to which they refer to as the Little Master. That night the Hearing Aid, who was left in the junk drawer by his former owner (Albert Einstein), sneaks out and goes to the window and gets in contact with someone from space telling them that tomorrow night he'll be ready. Toaster who has secretly followed Hearing Aid listens from behind the door and tells the others the next day about Hearing Aid and decide to keep an eye on him but as night falls they fall asleep on the job. Hearing Aid sneaks out again and goes to the window and gets in contact to the aliens which they call Robbie, who decided to be getting himself. Robbie is the first to appear at the window and while the appliances fight off Hearing Aid, Robbie gets transported into space. The appliances learn that Robbie has been transported to the planet Mars and Hearing Aid said he was supposed to get transported to Mars and volunteers to accompany the gang to go to Mars and rescue the Little Master. The gang contact their old college buddy Wittgenstein through the computer and he gives them the equipment they need they need to get an overhead fan (named "Fanny") to fly, a laundry basket to travel in, a microwave oven and microwave popcorn (with cheddar cheese flavoring) to help them fly. After getting all the stuff they need the appliances head off to Mars and on the way they're encountered by singing balloons (Floating). Once they get to Mars the appliances are greeted by numerous big and small machines, including Viking I the Satellite, Tinselina the ACAM and the Wonder Luxe Appliances who had built a rocket ship and landed on Mars after their owners on Earth threw them out. The appliances show that they have Robbie as their special prisoner and plan to destroy Earth after being hurt for being thrown out. Toaster tries to talk them out of it but is put in an Election with the leader, the Supreme Commander, who is Hearing Aid's twin brother controlling the Giant Refrigerator as his disguise, but when Robbie touches him, he learns that not all humans are bad and decides not to destroy Earth after all. That night Hearing Aid is reunited with the thing who he got in contact with who is the Supreme Commander revealing his real self. The next day the appliances along with Hearing Aid's brother and Tinselina depart to leave to go back home to Earth but as they are about to fly off Hearing Aid's brother forgot to stop the Rocket and he and Toaster rush back to the Rocket and stop it just before it is about to destroy Earth. Toaster at first is happy because they managed to stop the Rocket but is also sad because he thinks that he and Hearing Aid's brother are getting left on Mars but the gang manages to come back and rescues them and head for home (Home Again). As soon as they get home Robbie walks into his room to his parents who think that he learned it in the night. Soon it's Christmas and Robbie says his first word (to them, anyway) which is "Toaster!" And he brings in Toaster, Radio, Blanky, Lampy, and Kirby to which Chris turns to Rob and says, "Like father, like son." While Chris and Rob leave the room for a little while the gang comes alive and celebrates Christmas with Robbie and look up at Tinselina who Rob and Chris put up on the top of the tree. Cast *Deanna Oliver as Toaster *Thurl Ravenscroft as Kirby *Roger Kabler as Radio *Tim Stack as Lampy *Eric Lloyd as Blanky *Russi Taylor as Robbie *Chris Young as Rob *Jessica Tuck as Chris *Carol Channing as Fanny *Farrah Fawcett as Faucet *DeForest Kelley as Viking I *Alan King as Supreme Commander *Jim Cummings provided the singing voice of Supreme Commander *Andy Milder as Ratso *Kath Soucie as Tinselina *Wayne Knight as Microwave *Fyvush Finkel as Hearing Aid *Stephen Tobolowsky as Calculator *Redmond O'Neal as Squirt *Brian Doyle-Murray as Wittgenstein Songs *Bread and Butter *I See A New You *Floating *Humans *Home Again Trivia *This video and The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue were in production at the same time. **''The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue'' was to be the second film (since it deals with Rob at college) and this one was to be the third, but this one ended up getting released first instead. *Viking I was the last role that DeForest Kelley ever played. He died in 1999 from stomach cancer. *In the book, they go to Mars to stop an invasion. *In the book, they put macaroni and cheese in the microwave. *In the book, the appliances on Mars were called the Populuxe Appliances. *In the book, only Fanny, Microwave, Hearing Aid, Lab Calculator, Toaster, Radio, and Blanky (after sneaking on the laundry basket) went to Mars; Lampy and Kirby stayed behind. **In the film those same characters go along, Lampy, and Kirby. **The objects that stayed behind in the book and film are Compy, Casy, Mousy, Keyby, Printer, Wittgenstein, the S.C., the Faucet, Squirt, the Crib, the Baby Monitor, his brother, the Camera, the C.C., the Wall Clock, the Alarm Clock, and the Mantel Clock. **This film aired on Toon Disney in June 2001. Category:1998 films Category:The Brave Little Toaster Category:Animated films Category:Sequel films Category:Traditionally Animated Films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Films based on books Category:G-rated films Category:Non-Disney